


Ready, Set, Cuddle

by dean_winchester_has_fallen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Hunk, Comforting Lance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lance's Sense of Humour, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester_has_fallen/pseuds/dean_winchester_has_fallen
Summary: If Hunk wants his best friend, he'll just come take him. 
or
Based off one of my Hanceome headcanons: Hunk will just randomly pick Lance up, Lance could be in the middle of a conversation with Shiro, Hunk will want lance so he'll literally just come and pick him up. None of the other paladins have seen this before (except Pidge), but Lance is used to it so just acts like normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are Spanish and Hawaiian words used in this fic very briefly, I do not speak either of these languages, so if they are inaccurate/incorrect, please correct me in the comment section. 
> 
> (Cariño - My sweetheart  
> Ku'u aloha - My beloved boyfriend/lover/love)
> 
> I have a limited medical knowledge, but as this is fiction, the actual reality of the situation has been warped slightly; again, if there are blaring inaccuracies, please correct me. However, what I know for certain is that scars from certain types of cuts, depending on the deepness of the cut, can and do tend to ache after healing, it's stopped me from sleeping on multiple occasions. 
> 
> Now, for the fun part: the inspiration for this fic!  
> The inspiration for this fic is a piece of art by nwarrior777, they drew one of my Hanceome headcanons and I had to write a ficlet for it. Here is a link to the picture: http://65.media.tumblr.com/9865bdd4b5e2bf879f960facc39ef9a2/tumblr_odh7v6rREi1ut8p4zo2_1280.png  
> Again, I'd like to thank nwarrior777 for drawing my hc, and just being amazing at art and amazing in general.  
> This is a link to their art blog: http://nwarrior777.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would also like to mention that I accept prompts from the following fandoms: Haikyuu!!, Free!, and Voltron: Legendary Defender. This list will most likely expand in time, and I'll be sure to update the list as I go along. If you have a prompt for me, simply leave me a comment on what you'd like me to write!
> 
> All comments are really appreciated; they make my day! Please let me know any mistakes I've made by telling me in the comments, and please let me know what you liked about this fic! I hope you enjoy!

Despite how much people tended to ignore Lance's loud personality at the Garrison in favour of continuing their everyday routine, the one thing they couldn't ignore was that Lance and Hunk were friends. _Best_ friends. Everyone knew it, and it also didn't help that the duo wasn't exactly shy about showing it, which was the main reason why Pidge was aware of this even before becoming a part of their team. 

It was also widely known that Lance was an affectionate guy: he was loud, clingy, and only a _little_ self-confident. Just as everyone who knew Hunk knew he was the sweetest guy alive, but also a complete sucker for Lance's puppy eyes, and with Lance being the troublemaker he was, he always tended to rope Hunk into his shenanigans, therefore making them the distraction Pidge most certainly did _not_ need. Her main issue was with Lance, but since Hunk and Lance were inseparable, she avoided both of them. She didn't want Lance's shallowness and arrogance rubbing off on her. Loud people would only serve to distract her from her work, and after the number of secrets she'd discovered had been kept about the Kerberos mission, she did not need time taken away from her research.

She rounded the corner, eyebrows scrunched together as her thoughts continued to focus on how annoying Lance was but was shocked to see that Lance was talking to Jack, a boy in the year above them, fighter class. Hunk was nowhere to be found, and Lance looked tired, bone tired; there were bags under his eyes, not really noticeable unless you were staring at him, which Pidge immediately stopped doing.

Yikes.

She shook her head. No. Nope. Nopity nope nope. No. She was not concerned about Lance. Hunk, yeah sure, who wouldn't be? But Lance? Hell. No. 

She continued on her way to her next class, erasing all thoughts and concerns about Lance from her mind. 

________________

Hunk was not in any of her classes for the rest of the day, and there was a resounding silence whenever his name was called in class, she could see Lance duck his head every time.  
________________

It was only at dinner time that Hunk finally showed up. Lance was yet again talking to Jack, spreading his arms out as wide as possible when making gestures to help explain whatever ridiculous story he was telling this time when Hunk walked in the door. 

Lance didn't see him; the door Hunk had entered through was facing Lance's back, but Pidge could pinpoint the exact moment when Hunk saw Lance, it was like a predator fixating on their prey and then quickly going in for the kill, silent as a mouse. As soon as Hunk found Lance's location, he was on the move, no smile lit up his face, only determination. 

There was haste to Hunk's steps, a desperation. All the while, Lance was oblivious to Hunk's quest and continued on with his story. 

"Dude! How? H-how... America's Next Top Model is a must watch! I don't care if fashion isn't your thing! You need to see it! That's it. I'm sorry, Jack. This is an intervention. I'm worried about your lack of taste in TV shows, but fear not!" Lance placed both hands on the taller boys' shoulders, who was not looking impressed at Lance's 'concerned' speech, "I shall save you from your foolish choices! I shall pull you of the hell you have crawled into! I shall-"

It was at this exact point that Hunk had crossed the room as was currently behind Lance, slotting his large hands under Lance's armpits, effectively silencing the rambling boy, before throwing him up and twisting him around in his arms until Lance was facing Hunk and had his legs around his waist. Hunk used one of his hands to grip the hair on the back of Lance's head as he buried his head in Lance's collarbone, and Lance looked down from his elevated position. 

The room had gone silent, and everyone watched as Lance realised who had interrupted his ranting. 

"Hunk! Buddy! Hey! Are ya feeling' better? You know I have a phone, right? I mean, I'm like one-hundred percent sure you have my number, who else would I spam with memes? Anyway. Bud, you alright there?" 

Lance's voice softened with this question, and most of the room turned away, sensing the intimacy of the situation, however, it didn't stop them from taking subtle glances every now and then. Lucky for Pidge, though, she was small enough to be able to stare over her laptop and was close enough to easily hear their conversation. 

Hunk hadn't replied yet to Lance's question, and concern was plainly written all over Lance's face. 

"Hunk? ... ¿Cariño?"

That got a whimper, and Hunk's grip on Lance tightened. 

"... I miss them, ku'u aloha."

It was barely a whisper, but Lance had clearly heard and understood why Hunk had suddenly bear-hugged him in the middle of dinner time.

"Hey, bud, it's okay. Let's head back to our room, okay? We can talk and cuddle there, after all, you still haven't told me about how you got your tattoo! I'm offended!"

Lance looked down with a wonky, watery smile. Softness etched into his features as he gazed down at his best friend. Hunk took his face out of Lance's neck, and gave him a watery smile, before nodding his head and walking off, Lance still in his arms rambling away about how Hunk should be ashamed at not sharing with his _'bestest friend in the entire world, no, the entire galaxy! Get it, Hunk? 'Cause we're at the Galaxy Garrison?'_

Pidge tuned out after the pun, and felt better, not only because she didn't have to hear Lance's shitty jokes, but because Hunk would be alright. Lance would take care of him. Maybe Lance wasn't as bad as she thought.  
________________

It was a common occurrence after the first incident for Hunk to disappear for a day, Lance looking tired, and for Lance to be taken away, yet again, in Hunk's arms, all the while rambling happily. After the first three times, the stares lessened, and often Pidge would see other students directing Hunk to where they'd last seen Lance. 

It made her smile, and on one occasion, Hunk had caught her eye in the hallway during one of his searches for Lance, and she'd pointed in the direction of the garden where Lance went when he was homesick.

It wasn't long after the first incident that Pidge talked to Lance and Hunk more, and the Hunk and Lance Duo, become the Hunk, Lance, and Pidge Trio. 

____________________ _Time Skip_ ____________________

Lance would never have expected to _actually be in space_. Not when he was still 17 for _Christ's sake_. He still couldn't believe it, he half expected to wake one day back at the Garrison with Hunk's snores filling the silence of their shared room. Lance blinked and stared at the ceiling, a soft blue emanating from small lights throughout his room in the Castle-ship, reluctant to get out of bed and face the rest of the team, despite the incident having been a week ago. 

They'd gone on a mission, and Lance had messed up. 

It had been simple looking back at it, board the ship without being seen, run in with Pidge and Hunk while Keith and Shiro distracted the rest of the small fleet, no more than 10 ships. Pidge was just grabbing whatever data she could, and Lance could still not believe he hadn't known she was a girl! He was the master of observation! 

Well.

Except for this mission, he hadn't heard them coming, and he was supposed to be keeping watch! He didn't realise they'd been followed until a searing pain ripped through his left arm and a spear pierced its way through his bicep. 

_He fell to his knees, eyes wide. Breath heavy. The smell of copper filled his nose, ears ringing. His other arm was yanked back, immobilising him, and he could vaguely hear Pidge and Hunk shouting at him to fight as they scrambled back from the Galra presumably behind him, Pidge closed the laptop she'd copied the data onto. Lance hoped they had good information. He couldn't think properly; his thoughts were fractured by the pain pulsing from his arm._

_His eyes landed on a Galra slowly approaching Hunk with a spear with a similar barbed end to the one protruding from his arm. He moved without thought, shoved himself backwards, the spear being pushed even further through his arm, and screamed. He scrambled for his bayard near his hip despite that arm being held by the Galra behind him. He could hear the throaty shouts of the soldier to 'Stay still'._

_The Galra heading for Hunk, who Pidge was standing behind, turned to face him as Lance, in a split second decision, lifted his now activated bayard and blindly shot._

_It hit the Galra in the neck, it's movements juddering to a halt before it dropped in a heap a few feet in front of Hunk, who was now staring in shock at Lance, or, more specifically, Lance's arm. Lance did not have time to celebrate his successful shot before the spear was being wrenched backwards, the barbs and the end of the spear catching on his arm dragging his backwards._

_Oh, he'd forgotten about the Galra behind him, who was now screeching behind him, a rumbling sound coming every so often that made the hairs on the back of Lance's neck stand up. Pidge made an inhuman noise to Lance's subsequent screech of pain at being dragged by his impaled arm before throwing her bayard, and suddenly Lance wasn't being pulled anymore._

_His arm throbbed, and he cried._

_Hunk and Pidge leapt into action, rushing forward to his side; Hunk going to Lance's uninjured side before slinging his unhurt arm over his shoulder, already moving back the way they had come to the lower level of the ship; where they had snuck in. Pidge was scouting ahead, never leaving their eyesight._

_The spear was still in Lance's arm, and dragged along the floor behind them, blood running down its length and leaving a splotchy, but steady, trail of red behind them. He wanted it out but knew that that would only make it worse at the moment. He could already feel himself getting light-headed. Black dots danced around the edge of his vision. Lance was still in shock. He knew this. He could feel how wide his eyes were, could feel the wound throb along with the slowing beat of his heart. His arm was limp at his side, and with his chin almost resting on his chest, he could see how sickly pale he looked, his normal brown skin gone an unnatural light shade._

_Pidge and Hunk's low bickering was fuzz in his ears, everything was muffled. They were moving up an incline now, a small ramp by the looks of it, and before he knew it, he was placed against a wall. He was left alone. The room jerked, and he struggled to stay upright._

_Lance slowly connected the dots. They were in a lion. They did it._

_He could finally hear Keith and Shiro shouting over the comms. He felt the cockpit vibrate and knew they were passing through a wormhole. They were safe._

_Lance didn't feel so guilty about closing his eyes anymore. He could rest now, just for a second, just a quick nap..._

Lance had woken up falling out of a healing pod into Hunk's warm arms. They hadn't let go of each other until Shiro gently pried them apart, saying that he needed to eat. That had been a week ago, and they'd been practically inseparable since. It was now way into the afternoon CST (Castle-ship time, Lance had come up with it, although the others refused to give him the credit he deserved), and he figured it might be time to get his skinny ass out of bed. 

His first stop? The kitchen. After throwing on some pajama shorts and a t-shirt of Hunk's that had been left in his room, he stepped out of his door only to run right into Shiro's chest. 

"Ah, Lance! I was just coming to wake you up to see if you wanted to eat. The table was quiet this morning without you chattering, however, there is some lunch left, would you like to come grab some? I believe Hunk save some just for you."

Lance smiled at that, of course Hunk saved food for him, the big softy. Shiro looked at him softly.

"I also wanted to check up on you, Lance... Last week was difficult for all of us, but none more so than you... Please know you can come to me if you need anything, anything at all. I risk sounding rude when saying this but, Lance... I... My room is next to yours, and the walls here may not be the thickest... I... I know you've having nightmares; you... you scream in your sleep, but by the time I get to your door you've already stopped, I'm sorry I haven't intervened sooner, I know I should've, trust me."

Lance turned red. Lance did not have nightmares. 

_Oh god_.

"Ah, uh, about that Shiro, buddy..."

Shiro looked up suddenly, peering over Lance's head, and Lance paused, confused at what had suddenly distracted Shiro. Large arms wrapped around him and he was quickly hoisted into strong arms.

"Um, Hunk?"

Shiro looked like a lost cat; he had no idea what was happening. Lance had also apparently forgotten that Shiro even existed, focusing solely on Hunk instead.

"Hey, no, it's okay bud, I'm here, don't you worry. It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

Lance knew that was a lie. It ached when he felt cold at night. It had stopped him from sleeping a few times. The healing pod couldn't heal everything, after all.  
Shiro could see that one of Hunk's hands was rubbing soothing circles across the raised scar of where the spear had pierced Lance's arm. He felt like he was invading a private moment, but before he could dismiss himself, Hunk was already turning around and walking away, having not acknowledged Shiro at all. Lance looked only vaguely apologetic as he called over Hunk's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry, Shiro! Maybe we can have this chat another time? Also, don't feel guilty, when I scream at night; it's not from nightmares!" Lance winked before his expression was filled with fear as Hunk tripped slightly at Lance's explanation. 

Shiro's face turned red as he realised just what exactly Lance was implying. He soon broke free of his flustered state, to again stare bemusedly at Hunk walking off with Lance in his arms as if he weighed nothing, especially having not said a word. Hunk was not one for ignoring others.

"They've been doing it since I first knew them, it's disgustingly sweet, really."

Shiro jumped, having not seen Pidge approach him.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too long after we got made a team. Hunk was homesick and had been out of class all day, then suddenly at dinner time he just turned up and grabbed Lance, pulling him into his arms like he was a fuckin' princess or something, the guy Lance was talking to reacted exactly the same as you, well, the rest of the cafeteria did, really. Makes for good comedic reminiscing nowadays."

Shiro just stood bewildered as he processed this new information. 

"What was today about then? Hunk's not mentioned anything about being homesick."

Pidge looked down.

"Yeah... This time, it wasn't completely about Hunk. You're obviously aware of what happened last week, and Hunk, well, he... tends to worry a bit about his boyfriend. Understandably. Whenever he can't find Lance, he just looks for him and takes him like just now. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't seen it before. Lance does it too, if he feels down, or knows Hunk feels down, he'll search him out and fuckin' jump at him. Hunk almost dropped him one time, the look on their faces was hilarious!"

Pidge cackles at this, her face scrunched up with laughter as she clutches her stomach at the memory. Shiro smiles warmly, glad his teammates are supporting each other.

"That actually sounds like a rather solid support system, though I can't imagine it would work with any of us. But, I suppose they are closer than any of us, for now at lea-"

Shiro halts. Something having only just hit him.

"Uhh, Shiro? You in there, pal?"

Pidge pokes experimentally at his cheek. He turns, deathly calm to look at her.

"Did you say they were boyfriends?"

Pidge gulps, and Shiro vows to give them each a talk.  
__________________________

Lance did not expect to be having this conversation with Shiro, despite him being Space Dad™.

"Lance, you're still young, okay? You've got to be careful! Relationships take communication; you can't just rush into things! Oh gosh, wait, you've already had sex... Lance. Oh god. Please tell me you used prote-"

"OH! LANCE. THERE YOU ARE."

Lance laughs at Hunk's exaggerated tone of surprise, and sprints towards Hunk before Shiro can stop him, he takes a running leap and Hunk catches him steadily before they take off at a run, and Shiro is left, yet again, standing speechless at their antics. 

Pidge finds him not even two minutes later, takes one look at his expression, and takes a picture before walking off, cackling, to show Keith the next picture to be added to her collection.


End file.
